The Marauders Era
by WackyWizard
Summary: This story was originally bu bch1993, but I have adopted it. Hope you all like it, the first few chapters are the original ones and then mine will come in. JXL SXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

**A/N: Hi, this is Wacky Wizard. As most of you know I've taken over bch1993's story**

Lily Evans was standing in front of platforms 9 and 10, wondering how she was supposed to get to platform 9 and 3/4 when she heard a word that she recognized.

"I'll finally get to go to Hogwarts!" she turned and saw a girl about her age with straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, did you say Hogwarts?" she asked the girl.

"Are you going too?" the girl asked. Lily nodded. "Oh, ok, I'm Jasmine Carter." Jasmine smiled.

"Lily Evans. Could you show me how to get on to the platform? I was raised by non-magic parents you see?" Jasmine nodded and smiled.

"Sure, you just go right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." Lily looked hesitant. She took a deep breath, grabbed her trolley and ran. The next thing she knew she was in a train station watching kids board a scarlet steam engine. It was an amazing sight. She was still drinking in the sight when Jasmine turned to her. "Do you wanna go find a compartment? I mean, do you wanna be friends?" she seemed nervous as she asked. Lily nodded eagerly.

"Sure, Well that's one friend i've made. I have to admit that with me being born with non-magic parents I didn't think anyone would want to be my friend." Lily answered.

"Well, some people are like that but those are the people that you just ignore. I'm considered a blood-traitor because my parents and I hang out with muggle born witches and wizards all the time. You will be called" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mudblood." she shivered as she said it. "It's a really nasty insult to someone who was muggle born. Muggle means non-magic by the way." Lily sat drinking this all in as she and Jasmine loaded their stuff on the train and started looking for an empty compartment. They soon found the last one with four boys in it. Lily opened the compartment door.

"Can we sit with you?" she asked timidly. She saw a boy with messy jet black hair look to his friends. When all three other boys nodded the boy turned back to her and smiled.

"Sure, come on in." She and Jasmine walked in and took seats. Lily now got a better look at the four boys. The boy with black hair had brown eyes and glasses. Another boy had shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. The third had sandy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. The last boy was chubby with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Jasmine Carter." she said as soon as she and Jasmine were settled.

"I'm James Potter" the boy who had invited them in said. "This is Sirius Black," the boy with grey eyes smiled. She felt Jasmine stiffen at the name Black. "Remus Lupin," the boy with sandy blonde hair," and Peter Petegrew." the chubby boy.

"What is Black doing in here?" Jasmine asked suddenly. "I don't think he'd want to be in the same room as someone who was muggle-born." She said pointing to Lily. Sirius suddenly turned angry.

"I'm _nothing_ like those disgusting people everyone calls my family. I hate them." He said to the whole room but looking only at Jasmine. She huffed.

"_I _will believe _that_ when I see it." she said and turned to look out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

Lily woke up after having fallen asleep with her head against the window. She looked around the compartment. She was sitting across from Jasmine. James was sitting next to her and Remus was sitting next to Jasmine. Sirius was sitting next to James and Peter was sitting next to Remus. She yawned and stretched. A few minutes later James started moving beside her.

"Hello Lily," he said." How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes." she replied smiling slightly." We should wake the others up and get changed." she said with a look out the window.

"Ok, I'll get Sirius and Peter, you get Jasmine and Remus." he said.

"Sure, Jasmine, time to get up, you too Remus." she said moving towards the two sleeping teenagers. Jasmine stirred but Remus just lay there. Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Lily trying to get Remus to wake up. She turned to him.

"Remus," she said shaking him,"Remus get up now," she saw his eyes flutter a little but keep them close. "Remus open your eyes now or i'll kiss you!" she said jokingly. She saw him stiffen showing that he was awake but he didn't open his eyes. _The nerve of him. _She leaned in close to pretend she was about to kiss him and then at the last moment she slapped him on his cheek. "Get up, now or else."she whispered with venom in her voice. She was mad. Why was everyone laughing? They got dressed and everyone waited to pull up at the staition in Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

When they arrived at the castle everyone (except Jasmine and Remus) had become great friends. Everyone was nervous about the sorting. Finally the time had arrived. They walked into the Great Hall and saw a ratty old hat on a stool at the front of the room. Suddenly it broke into song:

_You may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see_

_I sort you to where you are meant to be_

_There once lived for founders of this noble school_

_They taught their magical ways in each of their houses_

_For which they took only those they wanted_

_There you see what I'm to do_

_I'll tell you where you belong to do what you must do_

_Daring Gryffindor, he chose only the bravest_

_Great Ravenclaw, she took the wisest_

_Bold Slytherin, he took only the purest wizards_

_And humble Hufflepuff, she took the rest and treated them just the same_

_Now let's see, where you are meant to be_

Everyone clapped and cheered. As soon as everyone had quieted down, Proffesor McGonagall started calling names.

"Joseph Auten!" A small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and Joseph moved to their table.

"Sirius Black!" Sirius moved forward warily. He put the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Black," whispered the hat in his ear."I sense you have more bravery than the others. You don't want to be put in Slytherin. Another member of the Black wanted the same but begged to be put in Slytherin becaise of their family." He could tell only he could hear all of this." You are a born trouble maker, you are very brave but also alot of brains. I see you are friends with ones James Potter, Remus Lupin, Jasmine Carter, Lily Evans and _Peter Petegrew_. The one you will marry will be put in your house for I can see who that will be. Well then better be.. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table looked warily at Sirius but clapped all the same. He sat down and watched as the rest were sorted.

"Jasmine Carter!" Jasmine walked up to the front and sat on the stool. The last thing she saw was Sirius' face smiling at her from the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, Jasmine. I remember your mother and father well. Your father was placed into Gryffindor and you mother into Ravenclaw. She was the only pureblood of her year to marry a half-blood later in life. The one you will marry has been or will be put into Gryffindor and will never betray his friends. For history to repeat itself I should put you into Ravenclaw. Your bravery surpasses your intellegence by far so that is not to be. How about...GRYFFINDOR." She walked towards a cheering Gryffindor table and sat beside Sirius, wastching as the rest of their friends were put into Gryffindor(after a long pause on Peter's point). Both of them thinking about what the hat had said and not knowing that it meant the other.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

That night the girls sat awake talking and making friends with the other girls in their dorm. Jasmine didn't pay much attention to the conversation because she was still thinking about what the hat had said. She zoomed back to reality when a subject she was awfully keen to talk about came up.

"What did the hat say when it sorted you?" It was Lily that had brought it up.

"It told me that my sanity would be given for the good of my son and a friends son." Alice Prewett said sadly. She was a plump girl with a very friendly face. You could not help but like her. Lily and Jasmine patted her hands sympathetically.

"The hat told me that my future husband would be in Gyffindor." Jasmine commented. Lily, Alice, Molly, and Stephanie shrieked excitedly. Molly was like Alice, plump and friendly. She and Lily were the motherly figures of the group. Stephanie had mahogany hair and hazel eyes.

"Ooooh, I wonder who it is." Molly commented. Jasmine shrugged. "Mine said that I would be the mother of a great hero and a mother-figure to one who needed it." Molly said. The other girls gasped.

"Mine said that...that...that..." Stephanie started. She had tears sprinkeling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked. Stephanie was unable to respond. The girls wrapped her into a hug untill she calmed down.

"It said that I wouldn't make it to my 18th birthday." she admitted when she had calmed down. The girls gasped and wrapped her into another tight hug. After awhile she pulled out and wiped away her tears. "What did yours say Lily?" she asked.

"Mine was simple. It said that I would ignore someone truely in love with me untill I was old enough to understand how true his love could ever be." The girls oohed and aahed. Despite the horrible news from Stephanie, the girls had fun and none of them had nightmares that night. They had no idea, as they slept in their beds, that the boys were doing the exact same thing.

**The Boys**

Sirius Black was sitting in his new room with his new friends James, Remus, Peter, and Aurthur. They were talking about what the hat had said to each.

"The hat said that I would be persistant with my true love and eventually we would be together." James said.

"Sappy," Sirius yawned. James stuck his tounge out at him.

"What did you guys get?" Sirius asked turning to Aurthur, Peter, and Remus.

"It said I would be the father of a great hero and a father-figure to one in need." Aurthur replied. Remus nodded apriciatively.

"Mine was horrible! It said that unless I was steered...or something like that I would belay...no...betray a friend." Peter said.

"Don't worry, we'll steer you right." James said proudly. Remus coghed but didn't say anything. "What about you Remus?" Remus looked down.

"I...I...I can't tell you. I'm sorry but the first part is sorta personal. The second part said that I would love two girls and one or both of whom would die at a young age." The boys whined at being kept in the dark but muttered sympathetic noises at Remus' love life. "What about you, Sirius?"

"I was told that the girl I would marry is in Gryffindor and it also said that I was very brave and had alot of brains." he said. James opened his mouth to say something but Sirius interrupted. "Let's get to bed. We don't wanna be late and not get breakfast tommorrow." The other boys nodded reluctantly and they got into their pajamas and went to their seperate beds.

**a/n: Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

Lily Evans walked into the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 on August first for her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was especially excited because she had been made a prefect. She gave her mum and dad hugs and went off to find Jasmine, Molly, Stephanie and Alice. All of a sudden she heard a shriek that could only come from one person.

"LILY!!" Jasmine Olives, her sec...first best friend. She turned around to see all four of her friends and was immediately swept into a humongous group hug.

"Let me breathe you guys!" she chuckled. They giggled and let go.

"How was your summer?" Alice asked. She nodded slightly. They all understood. She remembered the middle of last year.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Lils, how are ya?" _

_"Hey, James, I'm good. On my way to...Oh, wait a sec. What's up Severus?" She saw James scowl._

_"Lily, can I borrow your potions notes? I can't find mine." he said after giving James a scowl. James put on an innocent face which usually meant the exact opposite._

_"Sure, but if anything happens to mine, I will personally curse whomever is responsible." She said pointedly. He nodded and started to turn away when James suddenly couldn't hold an insult in any longer. Lily had forbid them to fight. _

_"Don't let you hair touch it, Snivellus, or Lils won't be able to read it."_

_"James Potter! What have I told you?" he started to stutter, realizing, too late, her warning last time it had happened."No, no excuses." and she stalked off._

She had not spoke to James since except when yelling at him. They got on the train and found an empty compartment. She leaned against the window and started dozing off.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

The next thing I knew I was being shook awake by a hand that I remembered from previous years, when I had occasionally fallen asleep in the common room. I jerked up quickly.

"What are THEY doing in here!" I screeched, pointing and Sirius Black, Peter Petegrew (**A.N**.** The little rat that he is)** and James Potter. Remus Lupin, the fourth and last marauder (though I have no idea why he was a marauder as he was a nice, sweet guy) was my friend. Sirius and Peter sided with James about almost everything.

"Oh, I uh forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Stephie said, looking guilty. I raised a suspicious eye. I didn't like where I thought this was going. "I uh I invited them to sit with us on the train when I saw Remus over the summer." she whispered, her voice growing softer with each word. She was shy and hated fights.

"I can't get out of this can I?" I asked. I still liked James but he was so bloody annoying. I sighed. I would do this for her. She did have a crush on Remus after all. "OK, fine, but if either one of them causes trouble than I will personally kick them out." I glared at the boys, all of whom gulped. They knew how fiery my temper could be when fully roused. "Congratulations, Remus." I said, turning away from the other 3 boys and pointing at the prefects badge on his chest. "Stephie got that too." I said. The rest of the ride passed peacefully with James and I talking to everyone but each other. Finally we arrived at Hogwarts, my home. I hated going to my real home. My parents tried to understand but they just couldn't and my sister, well nothing was the same between us. We used to be friends before I got my letter. Then, well everything changed. She hates me with a passion. My mum and dad say that she's jealous, I, on the other hand, am nt so sure. Anyway, we got into the great hall and sat down. Unfortunately, the marauders sat with us because Remus sat down beside Stephanie. Ah well, at least they sat on the other side of Remus while we sat down on the other side of Stephanie. Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you are all hungry so I will let you eat before I make any announcements."Tuck in." Food appeared on plates, just like I knew it would and everyone started eating. It was not long until dessert appeared and vanished to be replaced by the usual sparkly clean plates. I yawned. "Now, I would like to congratulate our new prefects and our Head Boy and Girl. Next, I would like to inform the new students that the forbidden forest, on the grounds, is strictly forbidden. Anyone caught in the forest will be punished. You will receive your class schedule tomorrow morning. Prefects, lead your first years to their dormitories. You are dismissed." he said. I got up and got the password for the Gryffindor Tower from Stephanie and left for bed. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see who was following me. Who else but James bloody Potter! I ignored him, after that first quick glance, and went to bed once we reached the common room. I was grateful that no one else was there and immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JKR, not mine!**

**A/N: This is the chapter that bch 1993 wrote, I liked it so posted it.**

I woke up early this morning, ready to start school again. I got dressed, got my pack, and went to breakfast. I met the girls at the table and waited for McGonagall to come with the schedules.

"Hey, Evans, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" I turned around shocked at who I saw speaking. I knew that voice. '_Why would James Potter ask me out on a date? __Probably has a bet going with Sirius to see if he can get me to go out with him. Does he have no consideration for my feelings?_'

"In your dreams." I stated, and turned back to my breakfast, hurt in my eyes. I continued breakfast and then went through my classes that day. This continued throughout the year. Everyday James Potter would ask for a date. Everyday, I would say no, in different replies, hoping that he would quit. Then one day, Sirius Black came up to me and Jasmine when we were on our way to Ancient Runes. "What do you want Black?" I asked, scathingly. I had come to dislike all of the marauders except Remus, who was always kind to me. The others always defended Potter. Even when he was wrong.

"Listen Evans, I'm gonna get right to the point. I want to know right now why you are so against going to Hogsmeade with James." he asked, no, more like demanded. I glared.

"Listen here, Black," Jasmine said, "Lily doesn't have to answer you." His eyes softened as he looked at Jasmine.

"Of course she doesn't, but I would like it greatly if she did. Much less, though, than I would like it if you told me what's so wrong with me." He said, softer than before. I interrupted before Jasmine could reply.

"Listen, Sirius," that surprised him as I hadn't used his first name in quite a while, "maybe things would be different if last year hadn't happened, but it did. Also, Potter knows I don't liked to have a joke played on me, but apparently he either forgot or doesn't care cause it looks like I'm gonna be the pun of this one." I said, and stalked off. I heard Sirius' voice as I turned the corner.

"She thinks this is a joke?" I didn't hear anything else as I entered the classroom. Jasmine and Sirius didn't show up that class period.

"Hey, Evans, wait up!" Potter called as we walked from the classroom.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then Jasmine ran up, grabbed my arm and drug me away. "Slow down Jas, what's the rush?" I asked her.

"We have to get as far away from Potter and Black as we can." she answered simply.

"Why though?" I asked. I didn't like Potter at all but Sirius was tolerable _sometimes_. I was curious as to why she was trying to make my legs fall off.

"I'll tell you in the dormitory. We have got to go." she said. I nodded, but I don't think she saw. Suddenly, she fell back, obviously having hit someone. She bumped into me and we almost fell backward, me being caught by someone at the last minute, which led to her falling on me and both of us being supported by an unknown person. She stood up and while she was glaring at the people she ran into, which I noticed was Potter and Sirius, I turned slightly to face our savior.

"Thank you Severus." I told him. He merely nodded and turned to glare at the two boys. I turned back and noticed Potter glaring at Severus. I noticed that he was still holding me up and stood up, brushing myself off as I did. I turned my attention to the yelling Jasmine and Sirius.

"Watch where you're going!" Jasmine shouted.

"You're the ones that ran into us!" Sirius yelled.

"QUIET!" I shouted. They both silenced immediately. "Now, we will calmly split up and you two will quit yelling and if I find out you three have been fighting after I leave you will regret it immensely." I said, glaring at Potter, Sirius, and Severus. "Got it?" Everyone nodded. I stalked off, Jasmine following in my wake.

"You're scary when you're mad, you know that?" she said, smiling slightly. I nodded, a grin on my face. Then I sighed.

"Follow me. Quietly." I said, turning around. I went to the corner just out of sight of where Potter, Sirius, and Severus were.

"Not so tough around Evans are ya Black?" she heard Severus ask. "'Ok, Evans, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt me.' And you, Potter, following her like a love sick puppy dog." My eyes narrowed.

"Severus Snape!" I said, walking around the corner into plain view. He jumped. "What did I say about fighting?" He mumbled something incoherent and walked away.

"Evans!" Potter called as I walked away. I didn't stop. He ran up and grabbed my arm. I glared as he turned me to face him.

"Let me go Potter. I am mad at you too." I said.

"Me! What did I do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me that if I hadn't come around the corner you wouldn't have started fighting. Now let go of me." I said. He looked down, looking ashamed. "I said, Let go of me now." I commanded. He nodded and let go.

"See you around, Evans." he said, as he left. I saw Sirius talking to Jasmine but he left as soon as he saw Potter leaving. We walked back to the dormitory in silence.

"Lily, do you really seriously think James and Sirius are playing around? I mean, when have you ever known them to have this long of an attention span?" Jasmine asked me once we were in the dormitory. I looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean...no...it can't be true...you like Sirius!" I said incredulously. She looked embarrassed for a minute, before jumping in her bed and drawing the curtains around her bed quickly.

A muffled "I do not!" came from within. I grinned.

"Do so, and I'm gonna tell!!" I said racing out, laughing as she stumbled, tripped up by the curtains, right before I went through the door. I ran to them common room, calling for Sirius, Jasmine right on my heels. He looked up from where he was sitting with Remus, Peter, and Potter. "Sirius save me and I'll tell you a secret! It's about Jasmine!" I said, still running around the common room, Jasmine chasing me. The boys started laughing. Sirius got up and grabbed Jasmine around the waist, sitting her between Remus and Potter, both of whom were still laughing.

"Now, what was it you were gonna tell me?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I stood at attention as soon as she caught her breath.

"Jasmine would like me to deliver a message to you." I told him. He nodded, obviously impatient. "She would like to say that she..." but I was interrupted by a voice on the couch.

"That she will hurt her best friend if said best friend continues that sentence." called Jasmine. Sirius looked at her for a minute before nodding. The other two boys let her up and she grabbed my arm, dragging me upstairs. I sent a apology look back at Sirius. He nodded, before turning back to the other boys.

**A/n; I added this bit**

"Why," I asked as we made our way to the dormitory. "Won't you admit you like Black?"

"Because," she replied, flopping onto her bed and pulling out her transfiguration book. "It'll make his head bigger than it already is, and what about you, why don't you just go out with Potter?"

"Stop changing the subject." I told her. She poked her tonuge out at me and I stuck mine out back before collapsing onto my own bed. Jasmine's question ran through my mind, why wouldn't I go out with Potter?

**A/N: What do you think? Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me**

Chapter eight

I made a deal.

I told Jasmine that I would date James, one date only, if she would tell Black she liked him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"It's either that or I do." I replied. She bit her lip but nodded and we shook on it before heading down to breakfast.

"Oy Evans!" Potter called. "Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I wanted to reply with no, but i remembered the deal. I sighed and screwed up my eyes.

"Fine," I told him, he looked genuially surprised but grinned all the same, "one date and woe betide if you screw up."

I sat down and looked at Jasmine, she looked as though she was struggling with something.

"Go on," I said giving her a nudge.

She smiled and walked over to Sirius, I watched amused as she spoke to him, well more like her knees, her whole face red.

**SIRIUS POV**

I stared at Jasmine who stood in front of me, had I just heard right, had she just told me she fancied me?

"I'll be going now." she said, her face beet red and she turned to go.

"Jasmine," I said, she looked at me. "Doyouwanttogotohogsmeadewithme?" I asked in a rush.

She smiled, "Black, I had no idea what you just said," she told me.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked, she stared at me for a second before a smile crept over her face.

"I'd love to you." she said before walking back over to Lily.

**Jasmine's POV**

I grinned as I walked back to Lily, thanks to her I had a date with the guy I fancied.

"Well?" she asked as I sat down.

"He asked me out." I replied, she squealed and hugged me before turning back to the book she was reading, which I saw, to no surprise, was called Hogwart: A history.

I smiled amused and turned back to my own breakfast before grabbing my bag and heading of to potions, the first lesson of the day, Lily right behind me.

**James POV**

I was estatic, I couldn't believe that Lily Evans, the girl who was best friends with my arch enemy had agreed to date me, finally, I thought as Sirius and I made our way towards Potions, something was going right.

I glanced at Sirius as we sidled into potions, he had a grin on his face and his grin widened as he spotted someone, I turned and looked to see Jasmine Carter look away, a faint blush across her cheeks, I grinned.

Sirius had had quite a crush on Jasmine Carter ever since she and Lily had showed up in our appartment in first year and she had been rude to him, he found it quite amusing and from that day had fancied her.

"Hello Evans," I said as I passed.

She scowled at me before forcing a smile.

"Potter." she replied before turning back to her potions book.

I grinned as I took my usual seat at the back with Sirius, Remus and Peter, she hadn't yelled at me.

**Lily's POV**

I can't do this, I cannot go on a date with James Potter!

But as Jasmine reminds me, we had a deal.

You know what I will be so glad when the OWLS come.

It was the weekend, the day of mine and Jasmine's dates and I was regretting ever having made that deal with Jasmine, but a big part of me had wanted to find out about James Potter, and that part had won.

Let me just say what I saw when I walked down to the common room to meet him, surprised me.

**James POV**

I smiled nervously as Lily approached me, she was making me nervous with the look she was giving me, it wasn't anger like she usually gave me, but surprise.

"Wow," she said as she came nearer. "Potter, you look, um... good."

I suppressed a grin at the compliment I had recieved.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Evans." I replied.

"Listen," she said looking at me in the eye. "If we are going to go on this date I'd prefer it if you called me Lily and I'll call you James, agree?"

I nodded and offered her my arm, she hesitated before taking it and together we walked towards Hogsmeade.

I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

**Lily POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but going on a date with James wasn't so bad.

He bought me anything I wanted and acted a complete gentlemen the whole time, even when we saw Jasmine and Sirius holding hands he didn't say anything immature, he just grinned and took me in a whole different direction.

As we walked back towards Hogwarts I discovered that James wasn't as confident as he made out to be, he told me that I was the only person who made him nervous and that he was scared of spiders, I chuckled slightly at this but swore I'd take his secret to the grave.

James Potter, I thought as I let him kiss my hand before he walked away, your not so bad.

**A/n: So, what do you reckon? Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me.**

Chapter nine

**A/N: This chapter is after the OWLS.**

**Lily's POV**

You know I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but James Potter isn't as bad as I thought he was.

Over the past few months we've actually become quite close aquatances, I'm not saying he's grown up, he's still immature, but less so than usual.

Or so I thought.

It was a nice sunny day and Jasmine and I were lounging by the lake, Jasmine was disgustingly happy, ever since she's been dating Sirius it seems to have done that to her, we had just finished our OWLS when I heard a commotion from behind I turned to see Severus Snape dangling in the air, James Potter and Sirius Black pointing a wand at him.

"Leave him alone!" I cried marching towards them, James messed up his hair as he spotted me.

"Only if you go out with me, Evans." he said, my temper flared and my eyes flashed.

"I wouldn't date you Potter if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." I retorted I watched as Sirius lent over and muttered something to Potter who shrugged, suddenly his head turned to one side and a gash appeared, he turned his attention from me to Snape and hexed him.

"I said leave him alone!" I cried.

"I don't need your help," Severus panted, "you filthy little mudblood."

The words stung me, my best friend had just insulted me, my face turned white and I heard Potter shout at Snape.

"Your just as bad as he is!" I cried whirling to face him. Potter looked shocked

"I would never call you the M word!" he cried.

"You don't have to, but your still an immature jerk!" I yelled before storming away.

**Jasmine's POV**

I stared at the scene, I could not believe Sirius and James had just done that, Lily was storming back to the castle and James was back to mocking Snape. I stood up walked over to him gave him a sharp smack round the face and turned to face Sirius.

"You and I are over." I hissed before slapping him and walking back towards the castle.

**Sirius POV**

OK, what is it with Chicks and slapping you, I mean how do they know how to hurt you so bad, my face is still red from the slap Jasmine gave me, yeah I probably deserved it I shouldn't have picked on Snape, but who cares! He's a Slytherin, there all Death Eaters anyway.

**James POV**

Ow, my cheek hurts. Remus says I deserve it, but I don't think I do. I mean I would never call Lily that word that Snape used.

Besides a Gryffindor should never be friends with a Slytherin, it's like against the rules of society!

**A/N: OK, a rather short and rushed chapter, but I'd rather focus on the seventh year, so that will be my main focus through out the rest of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

Chapter ten

"James, hey James!"

A boy with messy jet black hair turned to see a boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes strolling towards him, a casual grin on his face.

"Hello Sirius." James replied, grinning back at the boy.

"Wow," Sirius said spotting a badge on James's robe. "Head Boy?"

James nodded, "I know," he told his best mate. "I was surprised to."

"Any ideas who Head Girl'll be?" he asked a grin on his face.

"Probably Lily." James replied. "What?" he asked as Sirius stared at him.

"You never call Evans by her first name, what happened?" he asked.

"I grew up," James replied. "You should try it sometimes, Pads." he said grinning.

Sirius grinned back and together the two of them clambered onto the train to find an apartment.

...

Lily Evans stood in the Heads compartment, the prefects were already there, she wondered who the Head Boy was, she hoped it would be Remus, but he had come in a prefect badge still pinned to his chest.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice.

Lily turned and nearly fainted as she saw James Potter standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"What are you..." she trailed of as she saw the Heads Boy badge gleaming on his chest, she looked at him, he was looking at her with a soft expression.

"You ok, Lily?" he asked

Lily stared, there was something very wrong here, never in all her life had James Potter called her Lily

...

Jasmine sat in a compartment waiting for Lily to return from her heads meeting. The compartment door slid open and Jasmine turned to see Sirius Black enter.

"Oh, sorry," he said clearly not recognising her, he stared at her and his brow furrowed.

"Jasmine?" he asked.

"Black." Jasmine replied calmly, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You look good." he commented.

"Thank you," she replied. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Jasmine bit her lip, before nodding, she could do with some company.

...

Lily walked back to the compartment she was sharing with Jasmine, James and Remus walked behind her talking and laughing occasionally. Lily was stunned, James Potter had somehow changed from the arrogant berk he had been in fifth year into a quite caring boy. She shook her head, Potter was arrogant, or was he?

She stopped in front of her compartment and slid open the door to find to her surprise Jasmine and Sirius playing chess and talking nicely to one another.

Had the whole world turned upside down leaving Lily as the only one who was sane? It certainly seemed that way.

...

James looked up as he saw Lily stop, he grinned as he saw his best mate playing chess with the girl that had stole his heart since they had met.

"Oy Pads!" he called, Sirius looked up from his game and grinned.

"Ello Prongs, how was the Heads meeting?" he asked.

James shrugged, "It was alright, excuse me Lily," he said as he slipped past her to enter the compartment, if he had turned at that minute he would have seen a look of surprise on Lily's face.

"You alright Jasmine?" he asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Fine, you?" she asked as she moved a pawn which took Sirius's pawn, crushing it to the ground.

"Good," he looked at the game and laughed. "Looks like Jasmine's wiping the board with you." he told Sirius.

Sirius looked down and saw that Jasmine's pawn was indeed wiping the board with his pawn. He chuckled and took his turn.

...

Lily sat next to Remus, her nose buried in a book, she wasn't really reading it, instead she was watching as James beat Sirius at a game of chess, Sirius already having lost to Jasmine.

James seemed to have changed alot since fifth year, she had started noticing little things last year, he had stopped hexing Snape everyday, well more or less, he seemed to have deflated his head slightly and although he still got detentions and played pranks with the other Marauders, he seemed to have grown up a tadge, it had obviously shown because Dumbledore had made him Head Boy, either that or he had finally cracked, one of the two.

"You alright, Lily?"

Lily jumped slightly and looked up to see Jasmine stood there, an amused smile on her face.

"Not checking out Potter are we?" she asked in a hushed tone, still looking amused.

"Don't be stupid." Lily snapped at her friend, her friend smirked but shrugged and returned to James and Sirius, Sirius looked up and approached before saying something, a pleading look on his face.

Lily watched as Jasmine smiled and nodded, Sirius grinned and moved over so Jasmine could sit down, she leaned over the board and said something to his pawn causing it to waltz over to James's pawn and smash it to the board. James looked up at her shocked as Sirius grinned, he glared at her and Sirius, Sirius stuck his tongue out, so mature, thought Lily, rolling her eyes, while Jasmine just shrugged smiling.

**A/n: What do you think? Leave a review to let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JKR, not me

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

Chapter eleven.

James smiled as he got ready for bed, things were going perfectly with him and Lily, this was his year, he thought as he clambered into bed, his year to show Lily that he really did care for her, he hoped she would accept him.

…

Lily moaned and rolled over as someone shook her.

"Come on Lils," Jasmine's voice sounded. "We've got to get up or you'll be late for class!"

At the word late, Lily sat bolt upright, she was Head Girl, she couldn't be late for class, quickly she dived for the bathroom before Molly Prewett could get in.

"What's her rush?" she asked turning to Jasmine. Jasmine shrugged and went back to getting dressed.

…

James stood in the common room with Remus and Peter, they were still waiting for Sirius to get dressed, the lazy butt, when voices could be heard on the girls staircase and Lily and Jasmine appeared with Molly Prewett and Alice, a girl James could never remember last name, he had just started calling her Alice Longbottom as his friend Frank Longbottom and her were dating.

Stephanie, a girl who had been with them had died in the summer, her and her whole family had been tortured brutally by Lord Voldermort, Remus had been distraught when he had found out, he and Stephanie had been quite close.

He watched as Alice and Frank left together as did Arthur Weasley and Molly.

"Morning James," Jasmine said brightly, smiling at the three of them. "Where's Black?" she asked looking round for the missing Marauder.

"Ah, did you miss me?" asked Sirius bounding into view and slipping his arm around Jasmine's shoulder.

"No," Jasmine said shoving his arm away, "and keep your paws of me, Black." She glared at him. "Come on Lily." And with that she stalked out of the portrait hole, Lily turned and gave them a small smile before following.

"Nice going, Pads," James said as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Lily would have walked with me if you hadn't pissed Jasmine of."

Sirius let out his bark like laughter.

"Still haven't given up on Evans, Prongs?" he asked.

"Her name is Lily and no I haven't." James replied as he walked towards Gryffindor table.

…

Lily sat in transfiguration at the front, Jasmine beside her, Alice was with Frank and Molly was with Arthur. At the back James and Sirius sat with Remus and Peter on the table next to them.

"So," Jasmine said as they copied notes out of the books. "How was the Heads meeting with James?"

"It was alright, actually." Lily replied scrawling down something before looking at the book again. "He was quite charming actually."

Jasmine smiled and shrugged as she glanced at her book.

"James is alright, he just has a big ego and a bigger head to match."

"Yeah, but he just seemed so… different."

"Oh," Jasmine teased grinning. "Is our Lily Evans developing a crush on a certain Marauder?"

"Don't be stupid." Lily replied turning back to her book, a faint blush across her cheeks.

…

James walked out of Transfiguration, overall it had gone quite well, he and Sirius hadn't messed around and he hadn't got a detention, so far.

"So," Sirius said loudly stretching his arms and grinning making a few first year girls giggle, he winked at one of them who turned pink and looked away giggling.

"Honestly, Padfoot." Remus said rolling his eyes.

Sirius shrugged and carried on with what he was originally saying, "We got any pranks planned?"

"Nope," James replied causing Sirius to stop and stare at him in shock. "What?" he asked as he realised Sirius had stopped and was staring at him.

"What do you mean what?" demanded Sirius, "You always have a prank planned for the first day of school!"

James shrugged.

"Well this year's different, I'm Head Boy now - "

"Exactly!" cried Sirius. "Even more reason to pull a prank, show them just because your Head Boy doesn't mean you don't know how to have fun, I say we turn Snivellus robes red and gold and make him sing to us."

James shook his head, "No," he said. "And besides we did that in fourth year, we'll do a prank, but one Lily won't get mad at me for."

"Why do you care so much what Evans thinks?" asked Sirius.

"Because," James said rounding on him, fury in his eyes. "I love her and if you loved Jasmine half as much as I love Lily you would try and behave a little better round her." And with that he stalked to Defence against the Dark Arts leaving behind a stunned Sirius and Peter with Remus who was shaking his head.

…

Lily watched as James stormed into the classroom, a look of fury on his face, she watched surprised as he took a seat next to Frank instead of at the back where he usually sat, seconds later the rest of the Marauders walked in, Sirius was scowling darkly and it darkened even more as he realised James was sat at the front, he walked to the back, scowling darkly at James as he walked past. James ignored him.

Lily turned to Jasmine who had seen the whole exchange and was looking surprised; however they didn't have time to dwell as Professor Quirrel entered.

…

James kicked a stone moodily as he stood by the lake, he and Sirius had never fought over Lily before, Sirius had always encouraged him, yet he was having a mardy because James instead of pranking Snape wanted to be nice and do a nice prank for Lily.

"James," he turned and saw to his surprise Lily running to meet him, her auburn hair flying out behind her, she skidded to a halt in front of him and smiled. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's nothing." James replied before skimming a stone across the lake.

"Oh come on," Lily said picking up a stone and attempting to skim it across the lake she failed but instead of whining and pouting she merely picked up another stone and tried again. "You and Sirius sit next to each other in every class but in DADA you didn't," she picked up another stone, "therefore something must be up."

James sighed, "Your doing it all wrong, here," he said and gently held her wrist, he turned it so that it faced upwards before pulling it back slightly and then pushing it forwards, she let go of the stone and it skimmed across the lake.

"I did it!" Lily cried jumping up and down. "Thank you James." She said turning to smile at him.

He smiled before picking up another stone. "No problem." He replied skimming the stone.

"So are you going to tell me about what happened between you and Sirius or not?" she asked.

James sighed.

…

Lily sat on the bank of the lake listening to James explain the fight between Sirius and him.

"So," he finished. "I told him if he loved Jasmine as much as I loved you he'd see where I was on about."

He turned to face Lily, his hazel eyes boring into her emerald green ones.

Lily was stunned; he had told Sirius of for wanting to prank Snape because he loved her.

"You know James," she whispered softly. "What I don't know can't hurt me." She smiled at the look of confusion on James's face before he smiled.

"Imagine that," he said shaking his head. "Lily Evans willing to turn a blind eye."

"As long as I don't see it, I don't care." Lily said stretching out.

"Lily," she turned to face James. "I know I always ask you this, but would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"On one condition," Lily said.

"What?" asked James looking eager to do anything for a date with her.

"Make up with Sirius." She told him.

"And if I do that you'll go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. She nodded and James grinned before getting to his feet and hurrying to the castle.

Lily smiled amused and looked out of the lake, what had she gotten herself into?  
…

Sirius lay on his bed, he was annoyed and bored, without James he couldn't think of anything to do, shore he did things without James, but when they were fighting it put a damper on everything.

The dormitory door burst open and Sirius looked up as did Remus who was helping Peter with his transfiguration homework and James walked in, his hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly lopsided.

"Pads," he said walking over to Sirius. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, are we friends?" he asked.

Sirius grinned, "Brothers for life," he said grasping James's outstretched hand. James grinned and they quickly hugged.

"Now that we've made up Lily's got to go to Hogsmeade with me." He said.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all stared at him.

"Seriously?" they asked.

James nodded grinning.

"Which reminds me I've got to go and tell her, bye!" he called and with that he raced out of the room leaving behind three stunned boys.

**A/n: So, what do you think? Leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JKR, not me

**Disclaimer: JKR, not me!**

Chapter twelve

James grinned as he walked to Hogsmeade, Lily stood next to him, their fingers entwined.

He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out with him; he had had to keep pinching himself to make sure it was real and not just a dream.

"So," she said as they reached Hogsmeade, looking up at him, "where to first James?"

"Wherever you want to go." James replied.

Lily smiled at him and led him up the road towards Honeydukes.

…

Sirius grinned as he walked towards Hogsmeade, Remus was in the library helping Peter with his potions essay and Jasmine was walking next to him.

"So Jasmine," Sirius said as they walked together. "Anywhere specific you want to go?"

Jasmine grinned at him.

"I though that'd be obvious," she replied, "Wherever James and Lily are."

Sirius grinned.

…

Lily stood in Honeydukes frowning at the choice of sweets in front of her; she hated it when she couldn't choose.

"You alright Lily?" she turned to see James looking at her with a concerned expression.

She smiled and nodded, "Fine," she replied before turning back to the sweets. "I just can't decide which sweet I want." She gestured to the fudge and the Honeydukes chocolate.

"Have both," James replied.

"I can't afford it," she sighed, "I'll have the chocolate." She made to pick up the chocolate but James beat her to it, he also picked up a bag of fudge.

"I'll pay." He said.

"Oh James that's really nice but…"

James cut her of, "Look, I've been bugging you to come on a date with me for years so I'll pay."

Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you James."

…

Jasmine watched as Lily and James left Honeydukes, Lily linked arms with him and he turned to smile at her before saying something, she nodded and they continued walking.

"Come on," Sirius said and he grabbed Jasmine's arm before chasing after them.

They came to a grinding halt as they entered Madam Puttifoots. Jasmine looked at Sirius who was looking at the sign. Jasmine too looked at the sign, but didn't really see it; she had always wondered what it was like in Madam Puttifoots, especially with Sirius as a date.

"Jasmine," Jasmine jumped startled and turned to face Sirius, he was looking at her with an amused grin on his face. "You want to go in?" he asked.

Jasmine glanced back at the sign before nodding, Sirius smiled and held the door open for her, she smiled back at him before walking in, Sirius followed behind.

…

James smiled at the red head before him; she was looking at the menu, her nose was crinkled slightly as she read it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver, he looked up and saw to his surprise Sirius walking towards a booth, Jasmine slightly in front of him, he watched as Sirius pulled out a chair for Jasmine who smiled before sitting down, Sirius gently pushed her in before sitting across from her.

"James?"

James turned to see Lily looking at him, her head cocked to one side. Her eyes then widened as she looked past him and a smile spread across her face.

"About time." She muttered before turning back to the menu.

…

Sirius sat at the table, Jasmine was glancing over the menu, biting her lip in that adorable way she did. Sirius had always had a soft spot for Jasmine and now realised that maybe acting like a prat wasn't the best way to get her attention, especially after the stinging slap he had received from her in fifth year.

"Would you like to order, dears?" asked a waitress coming over to them.

"Yes please," Sirius said looking at Jasmine; she looked up at the waitress.

"I'll have the chi tea and a slice of chocolate cake please." She replied.

The waitress nodded and looked at Sirius.

"Same please." He replied.

The waitress nodded and took their menus before shuffling of.

Sirius turned back to Jasmine, she was looking round the place and a smile spread across her face as she spotted James and Lily talking quietly. Sirius too looked at the couple before looking back at Jasmine as they turned; Jasmine too looked at him, her cheeks slightly red from nearly getting caught.

"I think they saw us," she muttered.

"Better make it look real." Sirius replied and leaned across the table and pressed his lips against hers.

…

"Oh my god!" James's mouth hung open as Sirius leaned across the table and kissed Jasmine softly on the lips.

Lily giggled slightly, she knew Jasmine still like Sirius, she always had. She giggled more as James turned back to look at her, his face full of disbelief.

"I think we should follow their example." He said softly.

Lily stopped giggling and looked at him, he was cute and he seemed to have matured slightly, she smiled and to his surprise leaned across and kissed him, he kissed back and shuffled round the booth kissing her as he did so. Lily smiled against his lips, she loved how he kissed her, he was so gentle yet passionate at the same time, she kissed back harder, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

…

Jasmine gasped slightly as Sirius's lips pressed against hers before relaxing into it, she kissed him back, she had forgotten what an amazing kisser he was, his lips were firm but soft and he kissed with a heated passion, Jasmine could have practically melted where she sat.

As soon as he started it finished leaving Jasmine very light headed.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Sorry for what?" she asked confused.

"For kissing you." He replied.

Jasmine smiled and leaned over kissing him softly before pulling out, he looked surprised but a grin spread across his face as she said,

"Does it look like I need an apology?"

"No," he replied and began kissing her again.

Jasmine smiled against his lips, this was defiantly one of the best Hogsmeade trips ever.

…

Remus wondered Hogsmeade with Peter, they had finished Peter's essay and were looking for Jasmine and Sirius.

"Look," Peter squeaked.

Remus turned and walked towards him, Peter was staring through the window of Madam Puttifoots shop and Remus joined him, his eyes widened as he saw James and Lily kissing before a smile spread across his face.

"Why is Jasmine kissing Sirius?"

"What?" asked Remus turning to face Peter.

Peter nodded and pointed towards a couple that were kissing deeply, Remus's eyes widened it was indeed Jasmine and Sirius.

"I have no idea," Remus replied. "But I think we should go, Honeydukes?"

Peter nodded and together the two of them walked towards the sweet shop.

**A/n: So, what do you think?? Leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JKR not me

**Disclaimer: JKR not me!**

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated for ages, sorry, been working on another story. I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, thanks guys! Anyway onto the next chapter. Also this will be the last chapter.**

Chapter thirteen

_After Graduation…_

Lily smiled to herself, her life was great. She and James had been going out since that day at Hogsmeade, over a whole year; she hummed happily as she stirred the cake mixture in the bowl.

James was out with Sirius and Remus, Peter was working on something, she didn't know what and she didn't particularly care and Jasmine was visiting Molly who'd just had a set of twins, she was told they were like Gideon and Fabien Prewett, Molly's brothers.

Their was a small pop in the kitchen and Lily turned to see her boyfriend stood there, a grin on his face.

"Hello, Love," he said kissing her gently.

Lily smiled into the kiss and looked up at him.

"Everything alright, dear?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered, "go and get changed into something posh but formal." He told her.

She raised her eyebrow confused, but he just grinned, she smiled and walked up the stairs to her room, leaving the bowl of cake mixture on the side.

She threw open her closet and scanned through it looking for something suitable. Finally, she found it, a beautiful emerald green floor length dress that Jasmine had found for her one day when they were shopping, James hadn't seen it yet and it was very pretty, she took it of its hanger and laid it on the bed before undressing and getting into it.

…

Jasmine sat with Sirius in the restaurant, James had called earlier to say that he wanted the two of them at the new Wizarding restaurant, Le Magic **(A/N: Original, I know.)** at five.

Jasmine glanced at Sirius, he was impatiently drumming his fingers on the table and glancing at his watch, it was ten past five, and they were late.

Suddenly a glimmer of green caught Jasmine's eye and she looked up, a smile spreading across her face, she rose and Sirius rose too, coming towards them was a grinning James with Lily clutching his arm.

Jasmine smiled and greeted her friend with a kiss while James and Sirius did their secret handshake thing they did before all of them sat down, James and Sirius making sure the girls were sat down before they sat down.

…

James ate his meal silently, Lily was chattering happily to Jasmine, both of them were talking about the twins Molly Weasley had given birth to, they were called Fred and George, with their uncles Fabien and Gideon in mind, apparently the two of them were very mischievous, they had already stole Mr. Weasleys wand and set the towels on fire and they were even three months yet.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a waiter stood next to him,

"The champagne you ordered, sir," he said.

James nodded and let him pour it into everyone's glass, he then left the bottle in the ice bucket and left.

James watched as Lily took a sip of her champagne, savouring the taste, this was it, he thought. The perfect time.

…

Lily tasted the champagne, it tasted so nice, she placed her glass down and smiled at James who grinned back before, to her surprise, getting down on one knee.

From next to her she heard Jasmine gasp while Sirius chocked on his champagne, she looked at James who was fumbling in his pocket and finally pulled out a small red box.

"Lily Anne Evans," he said gently, "for six years I bugged you to go out with me and then finally you said yes, we've been together for a year and eight months and I've always loved you, so," he opened the box and Lily's eyes widened as she saw the ring, it was a simple gold band with a diamond nestled in it, "will you marry me?" he asked.

Lily glanced from the ring to James before looking at the ring and then at Jasmine, who nodded her head before she turned back to James, a smile spread across her face.

"Of course James," she replied.

James grinned and slipped the ring on her face before getting of the floor and kissing her, he then sat back on the chair grinning and Sirius, who had finally recovered, spoke.

"Bloody hell, Prongs." Was all he could say which earned him a smack around the back of his head from Jasmine who then proceeded to congratulate Lily ignoring Sirius who was grumbling and pouting at her, to no avail, as she wasn't looking.

**A/N: Rushed ending I know, but I thought it was good. I might write another chapter depending on whether or not you want me too.**


End file.
